


I write cheesy lines on your cup every time I'm your barista

by NsuYeula



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NsuYeula/pseuds/NsuYeula
Summary: 1/ talk about a pick me upHe looks at her for a moment before turning away. He spins the cup he was holding in his hands, thinking.“Neo lend me your pen for a second.” Before she even could responed in some way he had already grabbed it and began scribbling something on the cup.





	I write cheesy lines on your cup every time I'm your barista

**Author's Note:**

> What start off as a small 500 word drabble based on the prompt 'I write bad pick up lines on your cup every time I'm your barista' turned into an almost 3,000 word. Please enjoy.

Working a college job sucks, thought Sun as he served another cup of coffee to some busy business man chatting away on a cell phone. He enjoyed the work occasionally, when people would actively engage with him and have conversations with him while he made their order. But todays like today made him groan when everyone who was coming in was just busy business men or shoppers who didn’t give him a time of day. He was also on shift with a small girl who didn’t talk. Though he liked her and they occasionally communicated when on their lunch breaks, there wasn’t much time for her to scribble words onto the whiteboard she carried around when they had to focus on making coffee.  
His tail swayed as he put his head into his hands and sighed.  
“Excuse me,” He heard a girl mumble. He straightened himself and repeated the line drill into him at this point. “Welcome to Torchwick Coffees, what can we get you.”  
She looks up from the book she was reading and studied the board behind him. “Do you do any tea?”  
“Erm, I think so,” he responses, a little puzzled. “Not our specialty though, we mainly serve coffee.  
She sighed and looked back down at the book, “Earl Grey will be fine. Take away please” He studied her for a moment. She had thick bags under her eyes and appeared to be very down casted. She didn’t look particularly well.  
“Of course, that will be £1.80 then”. She hands him the exact change from inside her back pocket.  
“Thank you, it will take a few minutes.”  
“That’s fine,” she replies, not looking up from her book. He begins preparing the tea but watches her from the corner of his eye. She leaned against the counter and was concentrating very heavily at the contents of her book. He tried to see what she was reading but the cover was hidden by her fingers. As he turns to place the teabag into the pot, he spots her looking at a phone. Someone was ringing her and while he couldn’t spot a name, he could clearly see the contract photo was of a man. Her down casted look turned sour and she hit the ignore call button and stuff her phone back into her pocket.  
He looks at her for a moment before turning away. He spins the cup he was holding in his hands, thinking.  
“Neo lend me your pen for a second.” Before she even could response in some way he had already grabbed it and began scribbling something on the cup. Neo throws him the finger. Once he was done he fills the cup up with tea and puts a lid on it.  
“Here you are,” he says as he hands the cup to her. She mumbles a thank you, not looking up from her book. He watches her leave, black hair swinging from side to side as she walks. She looks up from her book and tries moving it so she can pull open the door. She pauses for a moment when she notices the cup. She looks at it for a moment before briefly chuckling. He smiles and waves a little when she looks at him. Rolling her eyes, she pulls the door open. She still has a small smile on her though.  
‘What did you write on her cup?’ Neo asks later as they close down for the evening.  
“The cheesiest, most stupid pick up line I could think of”.  
.  
She slowly turns into a regular, always coming in the afternoon to order a tea. Sun continues to write corny chat up lines onto her cup. He tries to never write anything that would come across as creepy, he just tries to come up with ones that would make her laugh at how stupid they were.  
She picked up on it and played alone, never reading what was written till she was half away out the door. He always watched her as she left, and smiled every time he saw her chuckle. When she starts to turn up every single day, he begs Neo to talk Torchwick to introduce new teas to the establishment. She finally agrees and Torchwick thinks it’s a wonderful idea, but of course totally his original idea.  
He gets excited when the new stock arrives and smiles widely at the expression on her face when she notices the now extended tea board above the counter. A month or so after she begins coming to the shop, she walks in one day looking exhausted. She was dressed up nice, tight black jeans and cut in t-shirt and jacket, but her hair was dishevelled. She kept running her hand through her hair over and over again and she seemed really tense.  
“Hey,” he calls to her. She jumps slightly and turns towards him. “Anything the matter?”  
She seems to pause, biting her lip out of what seemed to be nerves. “I need a favour,” She finally asks, running her hand through her hair again.  
“Shoot,” He replies, eager to assist her in any way he could.  
“I’m supposed to be meeting my ex today to get my stuff back from his,” she starts, her hand starting to tear a few strands of hair out from her sculp. “We didn’t end of the best of terms, and I’ve been avoiding him for as long as I can, but I needed to get my stuff back so I got a friend to arrange to meet him here, but she bailed so now I have to do it and well…”  
He understood what she was trying to ask him. “Don’t worry, the guy tries anything or starts making you uncomfortable I’ll swing in and get you out of here.” He leans backwards and calls out to Neo, “That cool with you Neo?” The girl gives him the thumbs up before going back to organising the jars out back.  
“Thank you,” She smiles, relaxing slightly.  
“Don’t mention it,” He grins, “erm…..”  
“Blake,” The girl fills in the missing word. He realised before that point he hadn’t actually known her name.  
“Sun,” he responds, holding out his hand. “I can read your nametag” she states, but she takes his hand nonetheless.  
He settles her down at one of the tables not too far away from the main counter, so he can keep an eye on her while he was serving customers. He brought her a tea and muffin on the house before she pulled out her purse to attempt to pay him. 

He goes back to serving customers while she waits. She keeps her hands wrapped around her cup to stop her fidgeting, though she bounces her foot instead. She wasn’t looking forward to this at all. Weiss was support to do this with her, but her father had an organised a big company event and Weiss had no way of getting out of it. So she was now sitting in the coffee shop attempting to keep her calm knowing that at any moment her abusive ex-boyfriend was going to walk through the door. She gratefully at least that she got to choose the meeting spot, so at least she had the upper ground somewhat in being in a place she was familiar with and he was not. She also felt a little bit more relaxed knowing that the Barista was keeping an eye on her. He had cheered her up the day she first came in, when the breakup was still fresh and she began avoiding her normal shop due to the bitter memories. She was grateful for the small messages he writes on her cup, even if they were always super corny or stupid. Knowing that whenever she wasn’t having a good day she could count on the goofy faunus to cheer her up was nice. The door opens with a chime and her ears twitch. She doesn’t look up from her tea but she recognises the footsteps and she instantly feels small.  
“Hello my darling,” Adam says as he pulls out the second chair. She winces when he calls her that.  
“Hello, Adam”. He pulls up a seat at the table and sits down, leaning back sluggishly. She started to forget what she ever saw in him.  
“Where is my stuff?” She demands, still refusing to look directly at him. He lifts a suitcase onto the table without much effort. It thuds as it lands on the oak top table. She pulls it over to her and begins unzipping it. She didn’t try and ask for too much back. She didn’t care for the bedding or cookware she brought while living there, that was all stuff she could easily replace. She look as much as she could when she left, stuffing as much into the bags she had. She bundled it all into the back of Weiss’s car and they were going to make a second trip back, but Adams finished his ‘business’ early and was there when they came back. He was not happy. They yelled and screamed at each other, she tried to keep her footing and stand her ground but when he lounged at her the bravery disappeared very quickly. She was eternally grateful Weiss was there who, despite her small frame, grabbed a nearby brick from the broken down wall near the apartment and smashed it across this face. While he recoiled from the blow Weiss grabbed the shaking Blake and they escaped into the car before Adam could do anything to retaliate. It took a number of weeks for the bruises on her wrist and neck to fade away.  
The suitcase was mainly full of clothes, ones she usually wore when visiting her parents or to more fancy events. Her photo album and her favourite mug, one that was gifted to her by her parents when she left for university. Her old school work and books, and right at the bottom, the necklace he had brought her on one of their earliest dates, back when he still someone she could be smitten with. She thinks for a moment about throwing it back at his face, telling him that she didn’t want it, but she doesn’t. She doesn’t want to cause a scene, or rile him up and risk another bruising. She can always throw it away later. She gives him a nod, a small acknowledgement that everything was there and goes to zip up the suitcase. He grabs her wrist and she freezes.  
“You’re making a very big mistake Blake,” He whispers quietly. She looks up at him and returns his gaze. “Just accept that it’s over,” She says back a lot more calmly then she was feeling. He tightens his grip and despite herself she lets out a small whimper of pain. 

Sun didn’t like the look of the man who had just entered. He was dressed in slacks and hair was sleeked back in a very greasy manor, thankfully rush hour had past and the only people at the counter were a nice middle age couple. He begins brewing the coffee, keeping watch out of the corner of his eye. The guy sits down at Blake’s table as he begins pouring the couples coffee into their cups. He feels like his being nosey, but has to remind himself that she had specifically requested he watch and make sure everything went okay. He is handing the couple their cups when he hears a small whimper. He quickly snaps his head to the table and sees Blake wincing in pain as the guy wrists her wrist.  
“Neo I’ll make up the hours,” He says to the girl next to him. She looks at him bewildered but he is already out from behind the counter.

Blake needs to get out of here. She began thinking of a way to get the Baristas attention without Adam knowing, but a quick look to the side showed that Sun had already noticed she was in trouble.  
“Can I help you at all Sir?” Sun says to Adam, giving in a smile that was very obviously fake. Adam lets go of her wrist and turns his gaze away.  
“I’m fine, thanks”.  
“And what about you babe?” Her head shot upright. She looked at Sun and mouthed what the fuck. ‘Just play along’ he mouthed back. Thankfully Adam was too dumbfounded at what was unfolding that he wasn’t reading their lip conversation.  
“I’m alright,” she says tentatively, still slightly death glaring the blonde faunus, “Still got some tea left”. Sun nods, beaming. “My shifts almost over so I’ll help you get your stuff back to yours in a few minutes. “Thank you that would be nice.” She smiles at him, trying to play along as best she can when she wasn’t sure what was going on. Adam was just looking between Blake and Sun, his face turning from confused to angry.  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“Sun Wukong, though you could have always just read the name tag.”  
Blake stifled a giggle.  
Adam turned on Blake. “So this is why you left, you fell for some stupid blonde. After everything I did to make us happy and you throw it all in my face.”  
Sun stood back defensively, now in line to where Blake was sitting. “You will throw everything away just for some half whit”.  
“No Adam, I left because I couldn’t stand to be around you anymore.” Blake could see the few people in the shop turning to look at them, not that she cared to much. The more the merrier to watch her destroy him. “You didn’t care about anything I did, everything was you, you, you. Your day, your plans, what you wanted from me. And when I didn’t like something you forced me to like it. I’m done with you and your pathetic nature. I’m not yours and I never was to begin with. I am done with you.” She could see Sun looking at her with a face full of pride and internally she was smiling at what she had done.  
Adam launched himself up from the table and aimed a punch right at Blake. She stumbles as she pushes herself backwards out of her chair but Sun attempts to block the punch with lightning fast reflexes. “Sir if you do that again then you will be permanently banned from the premises” Sun stated. Adam ignored the warning and threw another punch, this time at Sun. Unfortunately for him, Sun simply took a pace back and the punch was blocked by the small girl from behind the counter. She stopped the first with her hand, grabbing Adams wrist and pulling it behind his back in a hold. “Let’s escape out the back while Neo handles him,” Sun whispered in her ear as she just stood and watch what was happening unfold. She felt his hand take hers and she was gently pulled behind the counter.  
“What on earth is going on,” Torchwick yelled from the top of the stairs that lead to the office.  
“Neo is just taking care of a customer who decided to be very intimidating to this lady here.” Sun called back, trying to make his way through the back room with both a suitcase and Blake in tow. They successfully navigate their way to the back door and they escape to the small parking lot at the back of the shop.  
Blake lets out the breath she had been holding in since Adam first walked in. She rolls her head back and just lets herself take long, steady breathes. She hears the sound of a car door opening and she tilts her head back down to see Sun putting her suitcase in the back of his Ford.  
“What are you doing?” She asks.  
“I offered to take your stuff back to yours didn’t I. And besides, I would feel a lot more comfortable making sure you got home okay after what happened back there.” He flicked his tail in the direction of the door. She sighs and decided not to fight Suns decision. She was mentally exhausted after all the nervousness she had been carrying the days building up the meeting, and besides Sun had helped her when he really hadn’t had to, so maybe she could humor him a little.  
.  
“Would you mind explaining to me what on earth has happened in the one day I had been out of town?”  
This was a better reaction then Blake was expecting. She wasn’t really sure how to explain to Weiss exactly why the flat was trashed. Piles of wet but freshly washed clothes were scattered over every surface. The kitchen sink was smoking somewhat. There was a small dent in the floorboard where a necklace had been smashed to bits. Everything smelt slightly of smoke, vodka and Chinese food and asleep on the couch was a lean blonde monkey faunus, who was conveniently missing his shirt.  
“It’s a long story.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I will be continuing this story in another one shot. I very excited to write a drabble piece about drunk Blake and Sun. Not sure when that will be, as I write most of the story in my work emails when there isn't many emails coming in. So Subscribe to my profile to see it once its done.


End file.
